Fall to Pieces
by A-Delicate-Unraveling
Summary: Jesse is telling Suze that he's leaving because she has to be with a normal living boyfriend, and this is Suze's reaction.


disclaimer: I don't own antyhing, including Jesse sigh tear sniff and the song is Avril Lavigne's

This is my first fanfiction story so go EZ please...

**

* * *

Fall tp Pieces **

_I looked away _

_Then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

Jesse was sitting on the window seat looking out on the Pacific ocean stroking Spike's back. I was sitting on my bed fumbling with the pillowcase I had on my lap. I was really nervous, Jesse had told me that we had to talk and by the look in his eyes it wasn't good. And I found out my instinct was right, because what he told me wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. What he told me was that he thought he thought it would be better if we didn't see each other anymore ever since that spine tingling kiss in the graveyard he was afraid that out feelings for each other had grown. He also said that I should have a living boyfriend one that can take me to the movies and other places and actually pay and also one that I can introduce to my parents, marry, and have kids with. I just stared at him with my wide emerald eyes.

_If I had my way _

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day _

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

I swallowed hard, my eyes were filling with tears, I had to remind him how much I loved him, how every time I walked in my room and saw him sitting on the window seat reading " Critical Theory Since Plato" my heart skipped a beat, every time his dark brown irises looked into my emerald eyes my heart melted. I needed to tell him how I needed his touch to make me feel alive, how ever since he came into my life my life's been worth living. As I told him all this my vision was blurred once again by eye stinging tears.

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

'_Cause I'm in love with you_

Finally his gaze came up and met mine. He saw the tears rolling down my cheeks "Are you okay Querida?" he asked, which I thought was a stupid question. I looked away for a second then I looked back at him. "Of course I'm not okay Jesse, I need you."

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with 'til the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

'_Cause I'm in love with you_

By now I was sobbing like crazy. Jesse looked at me worried then came over, wrapped his long, tan, muscular arms around me and tried to comfort me. I layed my head on his strong muscular chest and cried as he wiped away my tears and gently stroked my long chestnut hair.

_I want to know who you are_

_What to know where to start_

_I want to know what this means_

_Want to know how to feel_

_Want to know what is real_

_I want to know everything, everything_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit here and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

'_Cause I'm in love with you_

"Jesse," I whispered in between sobs "I love you so much." I said gripping the sleeve of his white 1850's shirt. "I know Querida, and I love you too with all my soul." He said wrapping his arms around me even tighter.

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it _

'_Cause I'm in love with you_

Jesse lifted his chin up off the top of my head where he had been resting it, he lifted my chin up so I could look into his eyes. "But how would it ever work out?" he asked in a hurtful voice that made my heart sink. "It doesn't matter to me Jesse, it doesn't matter to me that I'll never be able to introduce you to my parents. You don't understand Jesse," I said in between sniffles "Marriage, kids I don't care about all that, all I want is you. We'll figure out some way to be together." Then he wiped away the last of my tears with his big tan hands and kissed me tenderly on the lips which made all the worry and fear I felt just a little while ago disappear. All I needed, all I'd ever need was Jesse. He's my one true love that will last all eternity.

_I'm in love with you_

'_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

"I love you Jesse, now and for all eternity." I said. "I love you too Querida ahora y para siempre." (now and for all eternity)


End file.
